1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus and a controlling method of the display apparatus, and for example, to a display apparatus which is connected to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a controlling method thereof
2. Description of Related Art
Since various display apparatuses are developed and supplied thanks to the developments of electronic technology and according users' requests, various functions are gradually created. Accordingly, a user can watch various kinds of contents through various display apparatuses including a TV.
Specifically, a user can watch various broadcast contents of terrestrial broadcasts, cable broadcasts, a satellite broadcasts by connecting a display apparatus with various broadcast receiving apparatuses such as a set top box and a satellite receiving apparatus.
It is general for a user to subscribe one service among broadcast content providing services provided by various broadcast content service providers and watch broadcast contents on various channels provided by the service through a broadcast receiving apparatus.
In the circumstance that various broadcast contents are provided through various channels, a user search for a broadcast content that he/she wants and receive the broadcast content more quickly.
However, in the general using behavior of a user which is receiving a broadcast content by connecting a display apparatus with a broadcast receiving apparatus, a display apparatus simply receives a broadcast signal processed by the broadcast receiving apparatus and displays the signal, it is unknown what product the connected broadcast receiving apparatus is, what broadcast content providing service is provided through the connected broadcast receiving apparatus or what broadcast content is currently on air.
Therefore, when the user wishes to watch a desired channel, the user must typically memorize the channel of the broadcast receiving apparatus or search for the desired channel by changing channels.